<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Own Corner of the Universe by Transparentdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009730">Our Own Corner of the Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transparentdragon/pseuds/Transparentdragon'>Transparentdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Canon Era, Codependency, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transparentdragon/pseuds/Transparentdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey can't sleep. Ben is off world and her life on the resistance base isn't what it used to be. Everything would just be easier if he was there with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Own Corner of the Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I realized there was a serious lack of canon verse fluff so I decided to do something about it! I Hope this entertains you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shifting from her right side to her left Rey let out a sigh of defeat, it looked like another sleepless night. </p><p>Everything had been feeling so heavy these days. Simple things like getting out of her resistance issued bunk seemed like an enormous task most mornings, let alone going out and talk to the other rebels and do what was expected of her, it was all so exhausting. If it weren’t for the monotony of repairing broken ships, she didn’t know what she would do. And yet sleep still eluded her. </p><p>Completely abandoning the idea of sleep she sat up, grabbed a cowl and crept out of the sleeping quarters. She roamed the quiet hallways of the rebel base, feeling like a ghost haunting the empty space. </p><p>It wasn’t that the war had ended badly for her. Both her and Ben had defeated the emperor and by some absolute miracle he had gotten out of the world between worlds. Rey had a family of sorts with the rebels, their friendship and comradery always prompting her to join them in the mess hall for drunk nights of laughter and dancing. But she still seemed to be sinking. This was by no fault of the people in her life, she was merely doing her best to process the truths she had learned about her lineage during the war. </p><p> Ben was currently off world as he often was. Maz had helped them after explaining what had happened after defeating Palpatine. They had made an arrangement where Ben would utilize his valuable skills in smuggling to infiltrate certain illegal goings on in the Outer Rim to help the resistance stop the damage they caused. He was allowed to stay on the base with Rey when he wasn’t working, but he avoided the communal areas at all costs. </p><p>After several minutes of walking she reached the older side of the base, used during the empire days as a command station. It was hardly even used since all the tech was out of date. She climbed a rusted ladder that lead her to one of the observatory decks, but to Rey it served as her personal sanctuary. This was where she and Ben spent their time when he came to visit the base. They would bring pillows, blankets, books, holos, and any food or drink Ben had brought back from whatever corner of the galaxy he had been off to. they would spend hours intertwined on the ancient and threadbare couch, watching the sky in their cozy corner of the base. Ben would tell her stories of his resistance jobs and Rey would share updates on her mechanic work and occasional missions of the force related variety. Sometimes they would discuss force Techniques or their vastly different pasts, but they usually focused on lighter topics of conversation. Neither of them where capable of sleeping very well, so they spent the majority of their nights reading old texts Ben found for her, or old holos they wanted to share with one another. </p><p>But tonight, it was just Rey, her thoughts, and the cold, empty hanger. Usually on nights like these Rey would find Rose who usually stayed up until ungodly hours of the morning to study whatever diplomacy that had been her all-consuming passion. But Rose was off world executing all her hard-earned knowledge and wasn’t available to keep her company. Rose, with her kind words and understanding disposition was always happy to listen or just sit with Rey on nights like these. </p><p>She tries not to think on her past on Jakku or her heritage, however this is more difficult on some days than others. The fact that she is the granddaughter of a master manipulator and one of the most feared and hated people in all the galaxy is rather difficult to process and so she avoids it at all costs. Much easier said than done, however. Familiar waves of loneliness start to flow over Rey, as she curls deeper into the sofa looking out into the night.</p><p>She is too absorbed in her thoughts to notice the familiar humming of the force. </p><p>"Rey?" </p><p>Her head snapped in the direction of the voice. And there he was, in the flesh. Ben Solo, wearing his black smuggling attire. </p><p>"Ben," just being in his presence made the tension in her shoulders dissipate. She forgot sometimes how comforting it was to be around him, "fancy seeing you here." </p><p>She sees the shadow of a grin appear on his face, "can't sleep again? it must be late where you are." </p><p>"Oh, you know, just my normal nocturnal tendencies, nothing to be concerned about," it was only a half lie. </p><p>As usual Ben sees right through her, taking a few steps closer to the sofa. "I can see that." He takes a seat beside her, slinging his arm around her shoulders. "And would you like to discuss the reason for this completely normal inability to sleep?" sarcasm dripping from his words. </p><p>"It is perfectly normal, thank you for agreeing with me." She turns to him feeling a warmth in her chest at being close to him again. </p><p>"let’s see, is it Jaukuu, your parents, Palpatine, or all of the above?" </p><p>"You know, you have a very casual way of addressing trauma" she chided </p><p>"I have been told that once or twice. Mostly by you, but it's this, or ignoring it completely, which do you prefer?" </p><p>"This is perfect. No complaints to be made, only observations" at her reply Rey moved closer to Ben, leaning her head on his shoulder and shifting her feet so they rest under her legs. </p><p>The force bond wasn’t the same as being together in person. It felt very real, but the knowledge of the illusion ruined its effect somehow. But this was good, having Ben around her, even if he wasn’t really there. </p><p>"You haven't answered either of my questions" </p><p>Flashing him a look out of the corner of her eyes "how about I answer your question if you answer one of mine?" </p><p>Rolling his eyes and sighing in amused exasperation "deal,” he agreed. Leave it to Rey to turn conversation into bartering.</p><p>Her eyes gleaming with her victory "where are you right now? Have you left Corellia?"<br/>
One of the agreements with Ben's work for the resistance was that he couldn’t send her anything concerning his location, for his safety and hers. last she heard he had been working on Corellia with something concerning twi’lek enslavement. </p><p>"Just left Corellia, but I have no idea when the job will actually be done.” </p><p>That meant it would probably be a few weeks at least. She missed him enough that it felt like a physical weight in her stomach. But she was fine, she could deal with herself alone, she had been doing it for most of her life and she could do it again. Even if she knew everything would be easier with him. Since Ben’s temporary death little over a year ago being separated from him made her stressed and antsy. The worry that something would happen to him when she wasn’t there, that he would leave her again, but this time she wouldn’t be able to get him back weighed on her heavily. </p><p> "All of the above," she admitted "but when is it not? They all seem to go hand in hand don’t they". </p><p>Ben Hummed in agreement. </p><p>"It's just difficult, being surrounded by people that care about you, yet could never understand who you are and what you’ve been through.”</p><p>Nodding in understanding he pulled her closer. Because he really did understand what she meant. He knew what it was to have a past completely consumed by darkness, by loneliness and deceit and see It isolate you from everyone else. He had a painfully intimate understanding of that. </p><p>“I miss you” he whispered, “what can I bring you as a souvenir for when I get back?” </p><p>“I’m not sure anything can beat that painting you brought back from Batuu” </p><p>That made Ben’s grin widen, as he was reminded of how much she loved the small painting of an ocean landscape he had found for her on a job in Batuu. It had become tradition that he bring back something from whatever part of the galaxy he travelled to when she couldn’t come along. </p><p>“So, a surprise again I suppose?” </p><p>“That would be nice, but I’ll just be happy to see you again.” Rey said, sending a smile his way </p><p>“Understood” Ben replied </p><p>As the hours dragged on through the night, the two of them eventually resituated themselves on the couch. Ben with his back to the cushions and Rey facing outwards with his arms around her. Rey eventually fell asleep, her soft breathing beginning to lull him into sleep as well. His last thoughts before sleep overtook him where of how Rey had truly worked the impossible. She gave him the chance to learn how to truly love another person, and to receive that love in return. Something he could never have imagined doing after turning to the dark. </p><p>-------</p><p>The next night Rey accepts the fact that she will not be getting any sleep again. her few uninterrupted hours she had gotten the night before had been a lovely treat, but she was not optimistic enough to expect a repeat of the night before. Around 10:00, when most of her friends where either off to patrols or to sleep, after the presumably hard day of work they just completed, Rey began the trek to her abandoned observation loft she had visited the night before. </p><p>Like before, she ran into no one except a few cleaning droids. Finally, she climbed the final steps of the ladder and laydown on the floor, not feeling motivated enough to make it to the couch. She had brought a holopad with her to help the time pass and keep her intrusive thoughts at bay. ‘Good luck with that one’ she thought to herself idly. </p><p>Several hours passed and Rey eventually made her way to the ancient sofa for the sake of comfort. She had just become engrossed with a story she was reading on the holopad when she heard footsteps nearing her sanctuary. Strange, almost no one is ever around this part of the base, especially at this hour. As the footsteps grew louder, they soon stopped and where replaced with the soft clanging indicating that someone was climbing the ladder to her location. Rey knew this shouldn’t alarmed her but her self-preservation instincts where still as sharp as they had been on Jakku. as her eyes darted to the entrance of the loft, she was greeted by the face of the last person she expected to see. </p><p>“Rey?” </p><p>“Ben! what in hell are you doing here? You said you would be away for a few more weeks!” </p><p>“Well, circumstances changed, and I ended up coming back early.”</p><p>“What circumstances?”</p><p>Sheepishly Ben replied “I may have blown my cover a little earlier than expected and flown away while my associates where off the ship. And before you ask, no, they have no idea where the safehouse is, the Twi’lek I helped are completely fine.” </p><p>“And are you completely fine?” </p><p>Before Ben got the chance to respond Rey was mauling him, checking for injuries. “I’m completely fine Rey”</p><p>“Good,” and with that Rey’s arms where around his shoulders in a crushing embrace “it’s good to have you back” she whispered, burying her face closer to his neck. </p><p>“You too Rey,” he murmured back returning the embrace and pulling her close. </p><p>“Now,” Rey exclaimed pulling back to look at him face to face, beaming up at him “tell me everything.” </p><p>-------</p><p>“Wait so you woke up after our force bond session, and you overheard the men who tagged along for the transport, conspiring to take your ship and abandon you at the next fuel stop, and then stole their plan for yourself?” “Rey said in disbelief.</p><p>“Exactly, it wasn’t very difficult. Anyone who plans a mutiny that loudly deserves the same kind of outcome.” </p><p>It took Rey several seconds to stop laughing but when she finally regained her composure she said “well I’m very happy you made it back alright.”</p><p>“I got something for you, as promised” Ben reached into his satchel and pulled out a bottle, handing it to Rey he explained “It’s Corellian whiskey. It was my dads favorite. He always said it was the only drink worth getting because of its ability to make the room spin after one glass. I always thought he just liked it because it reminded him of growing up there.” </p><p>Rey was always happy to hear Ben talk about his family, especially Han. It didn’t happen often for the simple fact that he didn’t remember much. Snoke and Palatines influence in his mind had done considerable damage and he was still trying to piece together bits of his childhood that had gone missing around the time he joined the First Order. But when he did share memories of his past Rey was always attentive and tried her best to be encouraging. </p><p>“Did he have fond memories of Corellia?” she gently inquired. </p><p>“I don’t think so. I know crime was the only way anyone could survive on that planet”</p><p>Ben’s eyes seemed to be focusing intently on the wall in front of him, getting too lost in thought. </p><p>“Well how about we celebrate your safe homecoming by cracking open this bottle?” </p><p>To which Ben nodded in agreement. </p><p>-------</p><p>They migrated to the couch, unleashing their horde of blankets and pillows they had salvaged over the months living at the resistance base, curled up together while taking alternating swigs from the bottle. </p><p>It was in this moment that Rey broke the peaceful silence “Ben, how much longer are we going to keep doing this? You, leaving every time the resistance catches word of illegal smuggling activity and needs you to go undercover, and them not letting me go with you, saying I’m still needed to fix broken X-Wings. It feels like you’ve repaid them for the lenient sentencing you got, and I’m sure Maz would understand if we wanted to maybe, move off base?”</p><p>“Are you sure you would want to move off base? All your friends are here.”</p><p>“That’s true, but the war is over, it’s time for the politicians and senators to do their jobs. I’m starting to feel like everyone is making plans to leave the rebellion. Everyone seems to have ambitions and plans for what they wanted to do after the war. Rose and Jessica are learning how to be senators. Finn and Poe are high level officers and are busy establishing governmental systems. We don’t have that right now. My biggest priorities have been to keep you and myself alive long enough to maybe see the end of the war, bring balance to the force and I think we’ve done that. At least for now.” </p><p>“I see your point. Was there anywhere in particular you wanted to relocate to?”</p><p>“I was thinking somewhere remote, maybe a small, uninhabited moon?”</p><p>“Alright, alright. So, say we find an uninhabited moon planet, what would we do there? What kind of planet where you thinking?” Ben said, brandishing the bottle of whiskey in front of him. </p><p>“I would be overjoyed with anywhere as long as it’s not a desert planet,” she replied, taking the bottle from him. “I’m not fussy, as long as we can grow things, I’ll be content” finalizing her requirements with a swig, wincing from the burn. She could already tell she was going to feel this tomorrow. </p><p>“I see. So, you want a small planet or moon with a non-desert terrain. Seems reasonable. Now on this planet I’m assuming you want a garden to grow our own food. We would need somewhere with a reasonable amount of rain.” </p><p>Rey nodded, “ideally, yes.” </p><p>“That’s practical, but where would we live? On one of our ships?” </p><p>“Well in this ideal world of ours we would have a house. A small one, nothing too grand but it would be wonderful if it had a loft area, like this one, where we sleep, overlooking our garden.”</p><p>It seemed Rey had really thought this out. “And how would we build this cabin, in our ideal world?” Ben asked, grinning at her excitement. </p><p>“Well we could ask Finn, Poe, and Rose, I’m sure they would help if I asked. Maybe even Chewie?” </p><p>“He would be willing to if we asked. He might even bring his son along.” </p><p>“What? Chewbacca has a son?” </p><p>“He never told you? His wife Malla and his son Lumpy live on Kashyyk. We went to see them almost every life day. His Malla never liked me much but she truly adored my mother” </p><p>“I never expected those words would come out of your mouth Ben Solo. In any case the Wookiees can help build the cabin, anything else we might want to add to it?” </p><p>Their planning continued on like that for quite a while. Ben insisting, they have a fireplace because Rey was always cold, and Rey suggesting they get some droids to help them grow their own food. They both agreed that a water source should be nearby for numerous survival reasons, and that the planet needed to have a decent amount of sunlight, Rey was done with extreme climates for the rest of her life. </p><p>“Are you sure the resistance will be okay with all this? Technically you’re a war criminal who is thought to be dead by most of the world, and who knows if they will decide we are needed in another battle? Are we just wasting our time fantasising about a make-believe future?” </p><p>“I’m certain the resistance will be overjoyed to be getting me out of civilized systems, believe me. Yes, I’ve been helpful in poking holes in the smuggling trade, but I’m a liability and a potential threat, and they know it. I can go talk with Maz in the morning if you want. Start making plans and arrangement to find our home.” </p><p>“I would love that.” </p><p>“You’re not just saying that- “Ben said with a concerned expression on his face.</p><p>“No, I really mean it. The resistance barley needs me right now, and if they do by some random chance need my help there's no reason they can’t contact me.” </p><p>“Okay then” Ben said, his expression shifting to a smile “I’ll talk to her tomorrow.” </p><p>Rey smiled back, moving closer to his side and placing a gentle kiss to his lips. The Bottle of whisky lying abandoned on the floor as the two of them began drifting off. Their minds lucidly imagining their new life together that seemed so impossible not too long ago. The two of them completely at peace in their own corner of the universe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, I did reference the Star Wars Holiday special, and I feel no remorse. I am hyper critical of everything I write so if you enjoyed this, or think of how it could be improved feel free to leave or kudos or comment bellow. Thank you for taking the time to read this fluff disaster, and happy May the 4th!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>